


The Effects of Alcohol

by annalikesgrapefruit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angry Armin, Drunkenness, Lil bit of Jean/Eren, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Spin the Bottle, Underage Drinking, i wrote this bc i had no wifi, idk what to tag, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalikesgrapefruit/pseuds/annalikesgrapefruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi leaves the hormonal group of teens in the responsibility of Hanji and yeah Sasha finds Whiskey.</p><p>Jean is actually a good kisser</p><p>But so is Armin</p><p>Whoa eren slow down</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Effects of Alcohol

“You know Eren, you act all tough but you really are quite clumsy” Armin took the wet cloth to Eren’s bleeding scalp. 

“What? Shut up!” Eren said shooing the blonde boy away. Armin only giggled and dabbed the wound gently. “Why are you even bothering with this I said I’m fine..” 

“Not if you keep bleeding out of your head you won’t” The blonde boy replied. 

“Tch…” Eren folded his arms, scowling, hissing whenever Armin pressed too hard with the cloth. 

“Well Eren, you may be half titan, but you still whinge whenever your boyfriend tries to fix you up.” A smug voice came from the doorway and Eren turned a bit too quickly and strained his neck. 

Jean, or horseface as Eren would call him, was standing in the doorway smirking at him. 

“Fuck off Jean.” Eren said coldly. “And he isn’t my boyfriend you fuckwit.” He added uncomfortably at the end. 

“Eren stop moving” Armin was now attempting to wrap a bandage around his head Jean grinned and winked at the very pissed Eren. “Corpral Levi wants us all gathered downstairs for a briefing. When you’re ready your majesty..” Jean grinned and walked off again. 

“I swear. One day I will kill him.” Eren said through gritted teeth. 

Armin chuckled. “I’m sure you will. Come on. We should go to that briefing or Levi will probably make us clean the bathrooms. Even though they’re probably already clean.” Armin tied the knot tightly and got up before holding out a hand to help up his friend. 

“That guy has serious cleaning issues.” Eren said, scowling. “And I can get up myself you know.” Armin laughed and walked out of the room, Eren following him behind. 

“Do we always have to spend the whole day waiting for you two brats to get your lazy asses down here…?” The two were greeted by the pleasant, snarling voice of Corpral Levi. 

“Sorry Sir, Eren bashed his head again.” Eren elbowed Armin in the ribs painfully. “Ow! What?” He whispered, clutching his sides. Eren scowled again. 

“Something you do a lot Eren.” Levi commented slyly. Jean snickered from the other end of the room. “Shut up Kirschtein.” Jean stopped laughing and stood up straight again. 

“Now. Commander Erwin and I are going to a briefing in the next town. I leave you under the responsibility on Hanji, but since in my opinion, she shouldn’t be responsible for anything or anyone, you brats better behave and keep this place clean.” 

“Serious cleaning issues…” Eren muttered under his breath. 

“Eren, I will make you clean the toilet again.” Levi warned, giving him the typical glare. Eren coughed uncomfortably, going slightly red. 

“Anyway, we will be back tomorrow morning. You are dismissed.” The group all saluted and dispatched quickly. 

\--- 

“So….. Hungry………. Hnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggg” Sasha was sprawled out on the floor where the group were gathered. 

“Sasha can’t you just wait one more hour?” Armin asked, not looking up from the book he was reading. 

Sasha got up quickly and grabbed the blonde by the shouders. “You don’t understand! I am SO HUNGRY” She proceeded to collapse on the floor and start rolling around, groaning and grasping her stomach. 

“Eat that.” Mikasa threw a roll of bread at Sasha’s head. 

Sasha picked up the roll and ran over to Mikasa clinging onto her and thanking her. 

“You’re mmhff- the bwest pmmfson emver Mika-phmmf!” Mikasa shoved the rest of the roll in her mouth before walking out again. 

“Hey why don’t you share it with the rest of us?!” Connie protested. Sasha hissed at him, like a cat. For some reason. 

“UGH. This is so boring.” Jean said exasperatedly. 

“Quit complaining horseface, what is there to do.” Eren snarled back at him, 

Sasha sat back up quickly wide eyed, with a big grin on her face. 

“No.” They all interrupted her before she could open her mouth. 

“I know what we can do though!” She ran out the door excitedly and came back a few minutes later with three bottles of orangey-brown liquid. 

“SASHA!” They all said in unison, looks of horror on their faces. 

“I know! Aren’t I the best!!” 

“Jesus Christ…” Eren sighed. 

“Why not?” Connie took one of the bottles from her and opened it, taking a swig. He instantly spat it out on the floor. “Ew what the fuck is this” Sasha came close up to his face. “Its called ‘alcohol’” She whispered in awe. 

“Jesus Christ…” Eren sighed again. Only more exasperatedly. 

“Lets try some” Jean got up and took a sip of the ‘alcohol’. 

He then proceeded to also spit it out instantly. 

“That shit is disgusting! AGH my throat!” He started retching and coughing. Eren snickered. 

“Hey shut up asshole! Why don’t you try some then!” Jean threw the bottle at Eren, who caught it easily. He sniffed the contents and frowned before taking a sip. He then, like the others, spat it out, only this time all over Armin. 

“Jesus fucking Christ Eren!” Armin snatched the bottle from a very startled Eren. Everyone was a bit startled because Armin wasn’t usually that violent. “Now put this away. Wherever it came from.” Everyone went silent at the blonde boy’s aggressive tone. He felt someone cling onto his side. Sasha, who had already downed a quarter of the bottle, was drooling slightly and hugging Armin’s legs. 

“Chill out, Dude…” She said. She was already drunk. “Have some” she lifted the bottle in front of Armin’s frowning face. Armin flung her off angrily and unscrewed the cap of the bottle. He took an unamused swig and swallowed quickly. He dropped the bottle (which was heroically caught by Sasha) and started hacking and choking, the alcohol burning his throat. 

“Uh, Armin…” Eren said cautiously. “You okay there?” Armin gave him a glare which made Eren blush slightly. The bottles were passed around and soon everyone was either tipsy or half hammered. Apart from Eren, surprisingly. 

“Ehehehhe…” Jean was sprawled out across the floor hugging the other bottle. He had had a quarter already “We should play a game.” 

“Yeah we should! How about go fuck yourself” Eren retorted. 

“Now listen fucktruck. HEhehehehe! Fucktruck. Ehehe” Jean started giggling at the word ‘fucktruck’ for the next five minutes. “What is a truck?” 

“Jean.” Armin slurred. “If you don’ shu’up ‘bout fuckin trucks. I will slap you.” Armin gestured a slapping movement with his hand so Jean got the picture. Jean started laughing even more. 

“How is everyone getting pissed so easily?” Eren said bewildered. The bottle was gradually being passed round, and everyone was gradually getting even more hammered. 

“Fucks sake.” 

Eren, meanwhile, was still fairly sober since Sasha and Jean were hogging the bottles, was rather traumatized. He didn’t think he would be the sober one here, he at least thought Armin was gonna be sensible about this. But now he had seen Armin’s angry intoxicated alter-ego, and he wished he had been drunk at that time. 

“No we play game si?” Sasha said gathering everyone into a circle. 

“What?” Armin was attempting to grab the bottle from an overprotective Jean. 

“We spin this bottle. And whoever it points to you have to kiss!!” She said excitedly. 

“You do like your physical contact don’t you Sasha.” Jean said walking over to sit in the middle of the floor. It was more of a collapse onto the floor actually. Armin grabbed the bottle without him noticing. “Kay then. Lets do it” 

Sasha went first. She spun the bottle. They all watched it spin quickly and then start to slow down until it stopped in front of Christa. 

“No. I don’t think so. Spin again.” Ymir said protectively. Meanwhile Sasha was crawling towards Christa slowly with a mischievous grin on her face, much to Ymir’s despise. 

“Lighten up Ymir! It’s only a game!” Ymir scowled and looked away. Christa sat up on her knees and leaned forward to where Sasha had been prowling. Their lips met quickly and they pulled away soon after. There were cheers an wolf-whistles from the others as they watched. Christa span the bottle. 

It landed on Reiner, who proceeded to blush furiously. 

Like before they pecked each other simply before returning to their places. 

The bottle was spun again and again with cheers and wolf-whistling, and also lots of embarrassment. But they were all too pissed to care. 

Jean span the bottle anxiously. 

Please be Mikasa, Please be Mikasa, Please be Mikasa…. 

Much to Jean’s demise it was not Mikasa. But as he looked up to see who the bottle was pointed at he was even more displeased. Eren was staring at the bottle with a look of betrayal. Jean was also horrified. 

“Whaaaa? Fuck naw.” Jean pointed at Eren. “I will ne’er kiss him. N.e.v.e.r.” 

“I don’t want to get a mouthful of horse either thank you very much.” Eren crossed his arms childishly and turned away. He really wished he was more drunk so he wouldn’t have to remember it. 

“EEERRRREEEEEENNN” Armin tugged at the brunette’s jacket. “Come on it’s just a game!” Eren found Armin always quite convincing, he always gave in when it came to his best friend. 

“Ugh fine, but let me have that bottle afterwards so I can wash away the taste of horse.” 

Jean scoffed and they leaned towards each other disgustedly. Eren scowled, and it was returned by the other. Their lips met in the middle and roars of laughter and cheers came from the group. 

In all honestly, Jean wasn’t actually that bad, neither was Eren. They both hated themselves for actually kind of liking it, but to be honest having to see each other’s faces after it made them feel sick. They also made an exaggerated deal about having to wash their mouths out afterwards. 

They pulled away and wiped their mouths, spitting on the floor and washing the taste away with alcohol. 

“See? Not that hard was it!” Armin took the bottle from Eren and downed the rest, which was a quarter of the bottle, so quite a lot. Eren started to feel weird. He felt relieved, as now he hoped that he wouldn’t remember what happened the night before. Eren reached over to the bottle, and span it. He hoped it would be a girl, Christa or Sasha, or at least someone he wouldn’t be scarred for life for kissing, like Jean for example. 

They all watched intently as the bottle started to slow down. Eren prayed that it wouldn’t land on a guy. He wasn’t gay. At least he thought he wasn’t. The bottle came to a stop. 

At first, he thought it had landed on himself, and his now drunken-self wondered exactly how he would kiss himself, because Eren is a dumbass when he is drunk. 

But it had actually turned out that the bottle had stopped on the person sitting to the right of him, aka his best friend, Armin. 

“Ah shit! Why do I keep having to kiss guys? And he’s my best friend what the hell?” 

“To be fair Armin does look a bit like a girl..” Reiner chipped in. 

“Reiner sh’thefuckup or I will cut you.” Armin threatened. Reiner looked scared and turned away from Armin. “And Eren come on it’s just a game stop being a pussy.” 

“I’m not a puss-“ 

Eren was cut off by Armin pressing their lips together. Eren froze. Armin was holding his head in place and had his hand grasped in Eren’s dark locks. Eren closed his eyes for a moment before Armim pulled away. 

“Ayyyyy! Gettin’ rough there A-man.” Jean tooted. 

“A-man? Don’t call me that you piece of shit.” Everyone was starting to get the picture that you shouldn’t piss Armin off when he was drunk. 

Eren was brought back to reality after being frozen in a trance of complete shock. He noticed Sasha was observing him, he hunter eyes like a hawk’s. 

“Yo A-man you ain’t the one who be doin the smoohin, Jaeger spun the bottle, Jaeger kisses.” She had a mischievous gleam in her eyes. 

“Wha?!? But we just kissed!” Eren protested. 

Sasha cleared her throat. “Numero uno: He came on to you. Numero dos: My game, my rules. Numero tres: you didn’t even kiss back.” 

“Why does she keep speaking in Spanish?” Christa whispered from next to her. 

“But!” 

“Newp, we’re moving on when you two pucker up and start makin out like wild dogs right here, right now.” 

“Fine..” Eren did actually want to do that again because he really did enjoy having Armin’s hands in his hair and feeling their bodies so close to one another. 

The brunette turned to the blonde, staring into his bright blue eyes for a moment. Blushing, he slowly moved his head towards the others. Their noses were almost touching when he heard Jean snickering from the other side of the room. Eren froze and looked out f the corner of his eye. He saw Sasha tackling him and telling him to shut up. She saw Eren was scowling at them, and told him to carry on. 

Eren looked back to see Armin staring at him. His ble eyes were wide and he was blushing also. Eren leaned in a little closer and he could feel Armin’s breath on his lips. It was quite rapid and he could feel his heartbeat beating fast. 

Eren closed the distance in between their faces and kissed Armin tenderly. Everything around them had gone blank, and all that was left was them. Eren didn’t notice them staring anymore. All he felt was Armin’s lips and heart. Eren started to brush their lips together and brought his hand up to the back of the other’s neck and pulled him closer. Armin started to angle his face to deepen the kiss. Eren traced the line of Armin’s lips with his tongue, seeking entrance to which the other accepted quickly. Eren felt around Armin’s mouth and tasted the alcohol on his tongue. Armin grabbed Eren’s hair again and Eren let out a soft moan. He pulled Armin in even closer and felt them both kissing more needily, more rough. Eren let out another moan and wrapped his hands around Armin’s neck, down his back… 

Until he heard someone cough awkwardly. 

They were both violently dragged back to reality and pulled away quickly. Eren looked around while wiping his mouth. He saw Sasha gleaming at them trying to hold in a sqeal. Jean was looking at them with an ‘ok what the fuck’ look spread across his face, so did everyone else. Apart from Mikasa who hardly ever shows any emotion. 

Eren looked back to Armin who had been frozen on the spot for a few minutes now. Eren didn’t know if it was the alcohol, but he was really attracted to his friend at that moment, like, he couldn’t even handle it he just wanted to kiss him and cuddle with him in the same bed. 

“HOLY SHIT THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL.” They all turned to the door to see Hanji standing in the doorway, her goggles reflecting the firelight. 

“Shit.” Sasha flailed around trying to hide the evidence and failing terribly. 

“No, no its ok I don’t give a shit.” She waved her hand dismissively before walking over to Eren and Armin. Both were looking extremely bewildered, and extremely embarrassed. “Tell me Eren… did that make you feel turned on?” 

“What the fuck?” Jean said. 

“I’ve been wondering, if certain feelings or emotions can set you off. Your power is unpredictable. And, I was just thinking of Armin could stimulate these feelings I could take some tests and see which feelings stir this titan power in your blood” Hanji stared excitedly at Eren, her eyes wide and quite creepy. 

“What? No!” Eren backed away from her. “ I am not getting horny for your weird science experiments! A-AND I WASN’T EVEN HORNY” 

“ Aw, Shame…” Hanji pouted. “Well suit yourselves, but don’t complain if you find me creeping around your dorms watching and taking notes while you two are at it again. The creepy stare returned. Eren backed away even more. 

“I’ll be on my way then, don’t panic kids, your secret is safe with me! Just as long as you don’t vomit all over my work” She waved and left the room and they heard a door click shut down the hall. 

“Well then.” Connie said breathless. “Shall we-“ Connie stopped himself to see that half of them were asleep, sprawled over one another. Sasha was literally planking on Jean, who was also asleep, drooling. “Agh whatever.” Connie laid back and fell asleep sprawled out in a starfish position. 

Mikasa stood up to go to her dorm and looked at them before leaving the only two left awake. 

“Uh.. Eren” Eren snapped his head back around to see his friend looking at him, blushing. 

“A-Armin” Eren was lost for words. 

“Did that mean anything?” Armin looked away. Eren hesitated. 

“Uh….. Well I.. I..” Eren stuttered. 

“I wanted you to know that… I’ve been… Uh, how do I put this.” Armin was blushing furiously. “I’ve been interested in you for a while… no that sounds stupid what I’m trying to say… Is that… I-“ 

“love you..” Eren finished him off. Armin looked up at the other boy, perplexed and flustered. 

Eren looked just as shocked as Armin did and leaned in again. This time Armin leaned up to connect their lips and pulled Eren down so that he was lying with him. Their broke apart for air before returning each other. Eren cupped Armin’s face and finished slowly, his breath ghosting over the blonde’s cheek before lying next to Armin, facing each other. They were close, foreheads touching. Eren was warm, Armin snuggled closer. Eren felt how cold Armin was and immediately took his cardigan off to cover both of them. 

They eventually decided to go back to Eren’s room and got into his bed. They crawled under the covers and Eren brought Armin closer, and wrapped his arm round him so his head lay on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. 

“I love you.” Armin said quietly into Eren’s shirt, grasping it lightly. 

Eren buried his face in Armin’s hair. “I love you too.” He closed his eyes and they both fell asleep like that. 

\--- 

Corpral Levi arrived back at the hideout after an incredibly boring and aggravating meeting. With some snobby rich men who hate the survey corps. He just hoped the place was clean. 

Well, the place seemed fairly clean.. Though it was unusually quiet. He went to the dorms to see if everyone was still asleep, and to get their lazy asses out of bed because it was midday already. He walked into the boys’ rooms only to see Eren and Armin, fast asleep, spooning, in the same bed. 

“What the fuck are you two doing. Get off your asses you lazy shits.” Levi gave them another weird glance before raisin an eyebrow at the two bewildered boys and walking out again. 

He saw Mikasa in the hallway and made a gesture asking where the fuck everyone is, before she pointed to the room down the bottom of the hall. 

Levi made his way down the hall and stopped in front if the door. He didn’t want to know what was on the other side. He opened the door loudly and stepped in to see everyone sprawled out across the floor, on top of each other, some shirtless. Levi stared down at them disgustedly. 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah procrastination 
> 
> I know I know I will update my johnkat fic soon I promise, I've had horrible writers block aaaand I've had it for two months sure Anna sure.
> 
> Okay fine I cba for a while but I'm off my hiatus now so enjoy this eremin fix in the meantime k
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ~Anna


End file.
